


The WICKED Experiments

by orphan_account



Series: The WICKED Experiments [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They found a cure- kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

WICKED always had a cure- of sorts. It was a great loss however, you’d become somewhat a cyborg. I am one of those, well the original experiments. They were successful but they improved. There were fifty of us and even though we had been successes we still had to stay at their headquarters. Always strung up to wired and monitors for hours at a time.

Even though we were isolated we had intel from some of the kind nurses who were just working here for their family’s safety. I heard about the Scorch, the Flare and a lot about the Maze trials. That information came about by accident and we were forbidden to talk about it. I heard about the golden boy- Thomas. I even saw him and his friends on an escape. I wished I could join them, they would show us videos of Group B, not Group A but then again they were always being rebellious. Didn’t want to raise an uproar in us.

My name is Topa. Z and this story is how I eventually died and what this meant for others.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear about the Safe Haven, I want to go. It’s time.

Today was a normal day. Wake up, eat, go to the lab for a few hours, eat and sleep. Same routine every day without fail. However, today was slightly different. The nurse mentioned the Safe Haven. The trials had failed after a WICKED branch was bombed. Why are we still here then? We can’t help the cranks. What do they want us to do. The nurse was a middle-aged woman. Brown hair, fair skin and very few wrinkles. She told us in a whisper and her voice was croaky. She was escorted out as soon as she told us. I feel bad but, now I have something in my life to live for. I’m going there- well- as soon as I can. On the way back to my bunker I tried to ask my roommate about it. Nobody was really friends with each other and we all kept to ourselves. This was the way we lived and all of us- including myself- was content with it. Her name was Dia and she was not very lucky in the physical department. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was extremely long but this made her appearance worse. She always had bags unde her eyes carrying all the woes of her family all of which who’d become cranks far past gone. Her face bore wrinkles in any corner and spots all over her as if she’d not gone through puberty. Her skin was baggy and her operation caused her cyborg parts to be on her arms. In comparison mine was on the left and right of my head leaving the middle covered in hair. I asked her and she ignored me- like usual- her personality was as crude as her looks. She was the only one I could’ve asked- guess I would’ve had to do it myself. Just before I’d fallen asleep someone knocked on my door. They don’t lock them as they assume we have nowhere to go but we still shouldn’t be out after curfew. I slowly stepped out of my bed and opened the door. Peering around the corner, I saw a head of black hair disappear and looked down to see a letter. I picked it up cautiously and quickly hopped back into my room. We were allowed to have a few belongings and a mini- torch was part of it. I hid under the covers and looked at the paper. We were lucky to get anything like this- I wondered where the person got it from? It was more of a parchment and was a dirty yellow implying it was old and they probably had it for a while. My curiosity taking over me I unfolded the letter and read it.

_i couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. Meet me tomorrow at bunk 2b at 12_

Wait, someone knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for all the support. Please leave feedback in the comments. :3


	3. Mental Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m screwing up- who the hell wrote the note!

After the events of the previous day I was on edge, more than usual. Hair barely brushed and face covered in gunk I was really only bothered about one thing- the note. My eyes narrowed at every face trying to figure out who sent me the note. Faces rushed through my mind as i tried figuring out who the mystery person was. During my tests with the nurses, I felt paranoid. Eyes of colour staring me down from all locations, of course it was just paranoia but it felt real at the time. I was getting scared- what if it was a trap? Would I be killed for even the thought? My mind was a maze of thoughts jumbled up in a clump. I couldn’t breath. In out, in out, in out. The heart rate monitor increased. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Argh too much. I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of me with one large swoop. Seat reclining, I’m surrounded by more faces, more strangers. Brown hair, ginger, blue eyes, wait no, grey. Large lips, small lips. So many colours. I’m exhaling faster. Help. I’m trapped. So many voices, different backgrounds, stories- all too much.

It’s black. It all is. I wake up to a hospital bed with even more strings than usual to a monitor. Shit, I had a panic attack, I think. They’ll find out, they’ll ask questions, they’ll find out. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Again the sounds, substantially quieter, but still there. I sit up wincing at the stabbing pain in my back- what the hell? I touch my back, frantically moving it around when I touch a chip of sorts. This is new. Probably used to check my health. Nothing more nothing less. At this point I was just hoping for the best- which in this life was unlikely. It’s painful and if I turned my head just the right amount (this also hurt I think it was connected to my vertebrae) it had blue vine like branches protruding from it. It was sickly and I gagged at the sight. It was a dark ugly blue fading into my skin causing it to be raised. Similar to a scar (times one hundred)!

I inspected my body for any other foreign objects and to my joy was unable to find any. I was tired and decided this was the only chance to get a good sleep for maybe the rest of my life. Especially considering my escape plan. However, I failed to remember the note and to meet at what room again? I’d check when I got to my bunk. Pushing all the problems away, I fell into a deep sleep- the only one I’d have for a while until my inevitable end.

Waking up from one of my best sleeps I’ve ever had, I was once again in the perpendicular view of a media audience. But this time I had no choice but to keep my calm, I can’t let them get suspicious. Just keep calm I kept on thinking- that just made my breathing erratic. Come on goddammit- breathe! At a rapid speed my breathing slowed and I recollected myself. “Something wrong?” I asked cockily- it was the only way they wouldn’t get suspicious. “I think Miss Z we should be asking you the same thing.” Keep calm Topa. “Whatever do you mean?” I say leaning onto my hand giving a sassy smile. One of the nurses sigh annoyingly. “You’re schedule is free today, go to your bunk.” As if I even have a schedule- it’s the same shit every day! Surely even they know that. On the way out a different nurse passes me my clothes. Well they’re just the same grey jumpsuits everyone else wears.

I leave the hospital room and head back to my bunk. This was the perfect time to find the note writer. I frantically push my mattress up to reach into the bedsheets for the note ( I know amazing hiding space). It took a few minutes but I found it. Holding it my hand it was like a relic. Something to be looked at not held. The secrets of my betrayal contained within it. I read it again.

_Meet me tomorrow at bunk 2b at 12._

Who could this be? I’d made sure to avoid anyone but Dia and she wouldn’t have made the note to meet in 2b since we share a bunk. A shadow loomed into my room. 

“Looking for me?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I’d greatly appreciate constructive criticism (I need it) leave it in the comments below.  
> :3


	4. OUCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get down to business.

“Looking for me?” Bright blue eyes. Chocolate brown hair. Fair skin. I hated it, I knew it.  
“ I was the one who wrote the note you know.” I figured and sneered at him I absolutely hate this guy and his guts. You know Thomas from the Maze Trials? Well he’s a golden boy for the big guys at WICKED, well this guy right here he’s the golden one here. Thyst Ame. God his name isn’t even like ours it’s backwards. But of course that makes him all the more unique.  
“We might as well hold the meeting here and we need to get that chip out your back. By the way that panic attack looked pretty bad are you ok?” He stared intently into me almost into my soul. I felt defensive.  
“Of course I’m fine and it’s barely a meeting if it’s just the two of us.” Thyst looked unsure but continued.  
“Ok let’s get started,” he replied rubbing his hands together.

I lay on my bed trying to strategically make sure Thyst couldn’t see anywhere or anything I didn’t want him to. The bunk was dark and gloomy. Navy paint plastered across the walls, welcoming sadness. It would now know another secret, holding so many it darkened more with the break of dusk setting in.He looked away during this process and I was quite impressed- for such a ladies man he had some self-control. I told him when I finished and he pulled out some latex gloves. Where the he’ll did he get those? Wait, no, I remember, we’re in a lab most of the day. He leaned over me gently, gracefully, a swan over water. Literally, it was weird. He slowly picked at the chip inspecting it thoroughly and began to pull. It didn’t hurt at first. A few jolts of pain here and there. A kitten jumping aimlessly. He tugged harder. Then the screams. The bleak walls taking in the sight. It was excruciatingly painful and was as if it the chip had bonded to my veins. He tried to alert me to keep quiet or we’d be caught and well, I tried! Thyst pulled harder and harder and I was in pure agony. I silently cursed the creator. It was pulling all the energy right out of me. Suddenly, out of nowhere I might add, a jolt of vicious pain burst through my body. It was a jaguar pouncing onto my body. My blood pumped trying its best to take in a large amount of oxygen. Trying to steady my heartbeat. The room was darker, crowding me without hesitation. Then I reacted the only way I could - falling unconscious.

I awoke to Thyst at my side. By instinct I jolted up right like a jack-in-a-box. I immediately regretted this decision. A sharp stabbing pain could be felt in my back. The walls had now been lighter than I originally remembered. Maybe it had been because of the sight before it cowering away. Maybe the relief of my awakening or the end of my suffering. Pondering on this thought i say like that for who knows how long. Thyst spoke up.  
“It went well, but you’ll have a scar there for the rest of your life.” I smiled fakely. I now moved slowly not putting to much strain on my body and faced towards him.  
“We need a plan to get outta here. You called the meeting so I assume you had one- or are you just trying to get into my pants?” He looked surprised at that last comment and retorted.  
“With you as if!” He snorted.  
“And as a matter of fact I do have a plan!” I nodded for him to tell me, he gave me an annoyed look. He hesitated- for some strange reason- but carried on. His face frowned.  
“We need to kill one of our own.”  
I frowned- one of the others has to die- how do we decide that? The room darkened again- or was that my heart? I hated Thyst even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry I’ve not updated. I’ve been busy and I was trying to improve my writing and ugh. Please leave thoughts and feedback below!


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, memories man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering most of this is a flashback summary of her life

__

_It was bright first. Light emitted from the sun, yellow, orange and gold. A firefly in the sky. Screams, shouts. Mum pushed me into the basement. I fell down the stairs hitting my head on the last one. I touch my temple wincing at the pain. I looked down at the crimson blood. Wait where’s Mum? And Dad? Where’s Alex? I run back up the stairs to the door - it’s locked. I bang on it repeatedly._   
_“Please, let me out!” I’m screaming. The heat is stronger now. I have no choice- they’re not coming. Running into the corner I fight tears. Why? Why’d it have to happen._

_Hours passed and I go up the stairs. I try unlock the door. This time I don’t give up. Screaming I eventually open the door falling right onto it. I’m winded. I take a minute to get my breath back . I stumble forward and look around. Pulling off my jacket, the lights go out. Just great I think. I walk into my parents room. They’re there. Lying on the floor. Burns all over them. My knees buckle I fall to the floor. Why couldn’t they survive with me? They died! And didn’t take me with them!_   
_I was ten._

  
_I survive for years, the water levels rising, the heat increasing. Then the machines came. They were like planes from a sci-if movie. They shot oversized darts at the survivors, including me. People started getting sick. Well, that’s an understatement. They became insane. Black veins appearing on their skin, the skin turning dark and dingy. I didn’t. Everyone else around me didn’t, I thought I was immune like those I’d heard about. I wasn’t. I was younger so my immune system was slightly stronger. My mind. I wanted to kill ._   
_I was angry. Why had my family let me live this pain? Why!_

_I was on the brink of being past the Gone, so close. There was a man in the distance. Sleak black hair styled to the side. Chiselled jaw and moles scattered gracefully across his skin. He didn’t have a gas mask, he must’ve been immune! He also wore a label saying WICKED.That was the first time I saw him. Thomas. I was still young about 14 and it appeared he didn’t see me as a threat because of it. He shouldn’t have, I was still bloodthirsty, not in my right mind. But he was lucky._   
_“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,how old are you?” He touched me gently and I winced._   
_“14, I think.” I whispered._   
_“I’m Thomas, I won’t push you to tell me your name. But can you come with me. We can save you.” His voice was gentle, almost suspicious because of it. I still went with him. I was desperate! He took my hand and we went over to o smog those planes. Thomas told me they were called Bergs. I liked them I could escape. Even if I had to be put in a container that contained the disease which was called the Flare. Thomas taught me all this on the way to the base. When we landed he talked to me one last time. Before I would see him rebelling against the very organisation he destroyed (along with half the base)._   
_“Hopefully we’ll meet again. Remember WICKED isn’t Good.”_

__I woke up, memories hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave feedback in the comments below  
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about making this a series so please leave suggestions for plot or your thoughts on this in the comments. Would be greatly appreciated!  
> :3


End file.
